History
In the beginning, raw power existed in a vacuum. The world still just a rocky surface, a barren wasteland. However, this energy soon warped, creating something out of nothing, and something back into nothing. The powers warped and spun and resulted in massive mountain peaks forming on the surface of the world. Fonts of raw power settled within these mountain peaks, untouched and left to settle. As life developed in this world, these wells of power subtly influenced the species, speeding along sentient development in many of them. At this point, the world was still connected, the land undivided as one continent. However, as sentient life evolved, one of these lifeforms was more capable than the others. Goliaths were the first to ponder the question: "Who am I" and thus were the first to seek those answers. Native to the mountain peaks, they made their homes in close proximity to the powerful energy of the lands. Slowly they developed culture, ideals, beliefs. Four clans of 'Goliaths '''arose from these developments. The first clan, 'The Titan's Reach, 'the second clan, 'The God's Soul, 'the third clan, 'The Spirit's Thought, 'and the fourth, 'The Devil's Hand. 'These four clans became empowered by the mountain's energy, and soon began using it. Four orders of Monks, sharing the names of the clans, were founded at the peaks of their respective mountains. However, a fifth mountain peak rests at the center of the world. Higher than any others, the power that rested within was unimaginable. The clans discovered that if used properly, there was no limit on what could be done. Each clan selected one of their own, a leader, a fighter, a spiritualist, and a pacifist. These four were sent to harness this power, and use it to bring their clan's ideals to fruition. War broke out immediately. The world was torn asunder by the raw power flowing within the four warriors, and as their bodies struggled to contain it, things reset. These would be known henceforth as ''The Wars Prior. Time flowed backwards, sentience was removed and regained, and rather than the first question being "Who am I?" it was "Who was I?". Many believe the answer to that question will come soon. Violence once again broke out at the realization that the Center held power, but due to geographical changes, this realization came much later. Countries, political landscapes, cultures, arose and fell before The Center, was even discovered. By then, the four orders of Monks had formed a kind of truce. The Lotus Conference. Once every hundred years, each monk order would send an emissary to meet. This conference would discuss how best to keep the peace, and how best to work around each other. The politics of the world were heavily influenced by these monk orders, and they knew it too. Outposts, Ambassadors, Advisors, and Affiliations within the royalty and military of the world. As these meetings occurred however, something began to stir. The Center called out to many high ranking monks, telling them of its existence through dream or whisper. War broke out again, or rather for the first time in this time, and the rest is history. No one has achieved control over The Center, but countries fight tooth and nail for that potential.